Hotel of Hope
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: Sorry for the lame title, titles are my weakness. Written for the op ficathon over at LJ. Olivia and Peter go undercover at a hotel. Will they diffuse the bomb and the tension? Disclaimer; yeah they don't belong to me, I just watch the show.


Authors note: This was written for the op_ficathon over at lj. The member I wrote for is december21st who wanted the prompt "Olivia and Peter go undercover to investigate a Fringe-related incident. "

A/N2: Yes I am still alive, work had taken over my life for the summer and RL is just ugh. But Why and Like mother Like son will be finished soon.

* * *

The hotel was too fancy for her tastes; frilly doilies underneath vases full of pristine flowers, soft white walls accented with tinges of blue and greens, creating a seaside effect - or that's what she hoped it was for. The lighting was gentle, faint in its simplicity. "A getaway from the everyday" was the Greencian Hotels slogan, but Special Agent Olivia Dunham knew otherwise. As she stood in the threshold, her green eyes taking everything in a second after seeing it she knew she would be in a world of trouble. Vacationing couples stood in the cue to check in, and, while she hated to admit it to herself she would be pretending to be one of those happy, fun loving couples. Just as soon as Peter finished with their luggage.

The assignment had been clear; find the plasma bomb, deactivate it and get out of there. While she wished she could just go in gun blazing, Peter had suggested going undercover as a honeymooning couple and investigate that way. Internal scans of the hotel showed them nothing; the walls were too thick to get anything out of it. Satellite images from the roof bestowed powerful dishes protruding out of the architecture. While Olivia hated the thought of another undercover job, she had to admit to herself that no one would suspect them.

"Ready for an adventure?" Peter's voice whispered from behind her.

She had to stop herself from whirling around and clubbing him one. As if she wanted to be here; she had more important things to do. But with the lives of hundreds - if not thousands at her feet she knew she needed to do this. After the last several weeks of inter-dimensional warfare they'd been on their toes stopping the destruction that Walternate was bent on doing. After his failed attempt at finding information by kidnapping their Olivia and making Alt!Olivia go undercover, the Fringe division had been going non-stop. If it wasn't for the fact that she still wasn't completely over her ordeal over there, she'd be hiding in her house, wrapped in her blanket with a bottle of scotch beside her.

Olivia still couldn't forgive Peter fully for what had happened during her three week abduction. While she knew it would be nearly impossible for him to figure out it wasn't her he was holding, it still hurt knowing that he hadn't figured it out. Olivia didn't want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't found that crack and opened it, allowing her ability to overcome her for a moment while she freed herself from her prison, finding herself in the lab looking at a very confused Peter Bishop. If she hadn't been so badly hurt by the beating she's would have laughed out loud. Instead she had fainted and woken up in the hospital.

Shaking herself back into the moment she went in her persona of Tiffany Jenkins, newly wed to John Jenkins. It had been her idea of naming them, if she was going to be in a luxurious hotel for a week with him, she was going to make it hell for him, at the same time making it hell for those who thought it would be great to have a plasma bomb hidden somewhere which would, in turn, create an army of mutants. She still couldn't figure it out; from what Walter had ascertained, the plasma had DNA of shape-shifters infused into it, which would create a new human-shape-shifter hybrid. They certainly didn't want that, so here they were. She let Peter do the talking, smiling alluringly as his hand slipped to her back rubbing soothing circles on it calming her down.

Throwing herself back into the moment she watched as the bell hop handed Peter a key, taking note of the man before them. At least 6 feet tall, he had hazel eyes and a long scar hidden under cover up. There was an air to this man that Olivia found nauseating. It was almost as if his skin were crawling, though she knew it had to be the light. With her ability to see who was from this side or theirs, Olivia took the time to really look at him, trying to detect a hint of the glimmer that had changed her life completely. There was none and she tapped Peter's thigh gently, a sign for them to move.

Thanking the man she smiled as she took Peter's hand and led him to the elevator, outwardly giving off a hint of excitement. Inside she was nervous.

"You okay?" He asked softly once they were ensconced in the lift.

Olivia nodded, her eyes hidden. "Yeah, just a bit tired you know." she replied, knowing he'd know it was a lie.

Peter didn't say anything as he watched the numbers on the old fashioned wall light up one by one. Their room was on the top floor, the honeymoon suit. As if it weren't awkward enough playing a newly wed couple, but to sleep in the same room together in the most luxurious room would be enough for him to sleep with one eye open. Peter knew exactly what was bothering her; it had been obvious since she'd come back, appearing during an awkward moment in the lab. He hated himself for not seeing through the other Olivia's guise; he had to admit she had been a great actress. But he had been beginning to suspect something wasn't up by the way she had been acting towards Rachel and Ella. The little girl had come to him with her innocent eyes asking what had happened to her Aunt and, at the time Peter had laughed it off.

Now however as he took a good look at the woman beside him, looking slightly hesitant and nervous he knew he should have figured it out sooner. Because of this, they had taken three steps back from their kiss in the other side, and he wondered if things between them would ever be the same. It was clear she blamed him for not finding her, rescuing her when she needed him the most. And he blamed himself for everything that happened.

"You coming John?" Olivia asked her green eyes dark as she nodded towards the now open doors.

"Oh, right. Sorry Tiffany." He replied, falling into step with her and shaking his head in frustration. He needed to keep his head clear of thoughts like that; they had a case to solve.

Getting into the swings of things, Peter smirked as he swooped down, hooking his arm under her knees and easily picking her up in his arms. For her part she didn't do much more than giggle insanely, though he knew that had been an act as her arm went around his neck and she grinned, her eyes bright. Winking he stepped over the threshold of their room and set her down gently, closing the door behind him.

"Nice move." she stated, still chuckling a bit as she moved her hair back from her face.

"Thanks, though it would add to the deceit." He replied as he began opening his shoulder bag, taking out the surveillance equipment they would be setting up shortly.

Doing the same with her luggage bag she quickly ascertained that the top three drawers in the dresser would be hers and began unpacking her clothes, removing the small devices from each garment, which would later be placed in strategic places throughout the hotel. She would do that later though; right now she was too focused on ignoring the elephant in the room. Now that they were alone, truly alone, that little nagging feeling in the back of her mind began fluttering like a butterfly.

"…room service."

Olivia looked up, frowning slightly as she tilted her head in Peter's direction. "Huh?" she asked, clearly not catching what he said.

Peter, for his part didn't smile. Instead he leaned against the dresser, his hands in his pockets. "I said you can order some room service if you want. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, voice full of concern now.

"I'm fine Peter, just distracted." she replied, wondering how long she'd be able to go with the charade.

He still didn't look convinced. He knew what was bothering her, and if it were up to him he'd talk about it, but right now he knew she'd shoot him first. It didn't take a genius to see the hurt in her eyes when she looked at him. He just wished she'd forgive him, but he had to forgive himself first.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked boldly, watching as she looked at him curiously, her eyebrow lifting slightly.

"It?" she asked, wanting to know what they were talking about.

Peter sighed. "Look Liv, I know you'll never forgive me for what happened, what you saw when you came back. And I know there's nothing I can do to change what happened, but…" he paused, wondering just why he was telling her all of this now.

Crossing her arms she tried not to let it show. She so didn't want to have this conversation here, while they were undercover. _Leave it to Peter _she thought as she tilted her head, her face a mask of impenetrable steel. "But?" she asked voice calm.

"But you never got the full story Livvie. She meant nothing to me; what you saw… it was a test of sorts. She failed miserably." he finally replied, his shoulders slouching slightly as he looked everywhere but at him.

Confused now Olivia looked at him fully now, her green eyes softening. The glimmer that surrounded him constantly flared and she realized she was scared. Again. Scared of the truth, she didn't know. Closing her eyes briefly she opened her eyes to see his back towards her. Not having any of that she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Peter…look at me." she said softly, her voice nearing a whisper.

It took him a moment to compose himself before turning, feeling her hand fall off his shoulder gently. His eyes were dark, sadness filling every inch of them. Trying a smile and failing he shrugged, "I'm sorry Liv. I know I've said it a lot since you've been back but I'll keep saying it until you forgive me." he explained, voice rough.

Olivia frowned, clearly seeing the pain in his eyes. She knew he'd been feeling sorry for himself, and yes she also knew she hadn't made it easy for him either, but seeing him now, the light casting a glow around him she finally understood how much she was hurting him by being distant with him. After all it had been her who brought him back from the alternate universe.

"Peter, it's alright. I understand now, please stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm sorry I've been distant, but you had to see how it looked from my angle. I come back, see you in the arms of myself and I was angry. Angry at myself for not getting out sooner, angry at her for messing with you like that. Angry at you for not seeing it before you did." she paused, shaking her head, frustrated beyond belief.

"What kind of test was that anyway?" she asked, truly curious now as she moved so she was beside him, almost touching.

"I can't really explain it without making it sound strange. But I wanted to see if your kiss was the same." He replied hesitantly, nervous she'd slap him or something worse. "I wanted to see if that moment we shared over there was real or if it was just an excuse to get me back. Guess it didn't work out that way." he finished, running a hand through his hair and chuckling dryly.

_Well, that made sense _she mused to herself as she watched him fidget nervously beside her, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to be beside her or not. Suddenly she wasn't angry at him anymore; now that she knew the truth, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. But she had to know one thing.

"How could you tell by just a kiss?" She inquired seeing him look up and smile as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Easy." he replied seeing a look pass over her features. Moving his hands he smiled softly, his fingers barely caressing her cheek before falling to his side again.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Yet she was suddenly nervous again, the glimmer around him flaring up making him swirl with color. Taking a deep breath she took the hint and lifted her head up to meet his, her hand moving to the back of his neck. It almost felt like that moment over there again, except this time it was different as he reciprocated the kiss instantly, both hands pulling her to his body. If anyone were to walk in on them, they would look like a newly wed couple instead of what they truly were, two spirits finding each other again.

When the need for air brought both of them pulling away at the same time, foreheads pressed together Olivia found herself giggling quietly, her chest tightening as she kept it in. Peter's hands slid down to her waist as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I kiss you and you laugh?" He teased his eyes full of mirth.

"Did I pass the test?" she asked instead of replying, her facial features smoothing out, a look of worry hinting through.

Peter tilted his head, a frown on his brow before nodding, "Yes, except for the giggling part. Very un-Olivia like. Or should I say Tiffany?" he replied, just teasing her now.

"Well Tiffany giggles a lot. I can't help it if I fall into character easily. She's also very touchy." she stated matter of factly before her face turned serious once more.

Peter saw this and smiled, his arms moving to wrap themselves around her, holding her to his chest in an attempt to bring things to a good conclusion. Hearing her sigh into his chest he relaxed a bit more, knowing they'd have the rest of the conversation later once the case was solved. For now they would be Tiffany and John, two people who love each other unconditionally.

Pulling away Olivia's work mask fell into place and she squared her shoulders. "Let's go find this bomb and get out of here. The pink is driving me crazy." she stated as she waited for him to step back, but not before he placed one more kiss on her mouth with a grin.

"Sure thing boss." he retorted, mock saluting her before stepping back and moving to his bags again.

Several hours later their room was under surveillance and night had fully fallen. With nothing left to do but go down stairs and eat at the luxury restaurant Olivia picked up her purse, filled with hidden microphones and cameras and took Peter's hand, walking out with him to the elevators once more. The rest of the evening was spent pretending to be a happy couple, enjoying each others company and finding out who was who. Already they had several suspects who fit the bill of hiding a plasma bomb but without the help from Astrid to do background checks they had no choice but to keep the info to themselves.

It was another two days before a breakthrough hit. Olivia was sitting in front of the laptops, watching the surveillance from the previous night while Peter went to grab them coffee. The nightly activities of the hotel staff was curious; a room on the fifth floor was oddly out of place to every other one, it wasn't shown on the blue prints Peter had managed to sneak in, and no one ever entered it. The lock was just a normal key lock and the only one who seemed to have the key was the bell hop named Larry. From what Olivia was able to ascertain, Larry was nothing important; he cleaned rooms when needed, brought bags up and had no past. Very shady character she thought, making a note of it was the door opened and she quickly switched browsers before turning to see who it was.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked, handing over a cup of steaming liquid.

Olivia sighed rolling her shoulders as she took the cup with a smile. Standing up she stretched and nodded to the laptop. "Just been going through last night's surveillance. Nothing too untoward, but Larry has been poking around the door again." she explained, watching as he sat down in her spot and flicked the browser back.

"Huh, seems like such a nice guy too." he mumbled to himself before glancing up at her.

Sitting on the edge of the dresser beside him she shrugged, "You know how the innocent looking ones are always the suspects." she replied her fingers circling her cup.

"So, would that make me a suspect then?" he asked.

"No, you don't have the innocent look." she replied easily with a grin on her face.

"Oh really? What kind of look do I have?" He inquired with a hint of snark in his voice.

Smirking slightly she frowned, her eyes twinkling. "Well, you have the rugged handsome look. Not quite innocent or guilty." she replied chuckling dryly.

Peter tilted his head, a small pucker appearing in his brow before chuckling and shaking his head. "Well sweetheart, I could say you have the innocent look, but then I know you and you aren't innocent." he replied

"Well, thanks I guess." she retorted, rolling her eyes before looking at the footage again. "Play it back at slow speed once more." she commanded, an idea forming in her mind.

"Okay." he replied rewinding the video back to the beginning and starting it up at half the speed. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly, watching as she moved to sit beside him, her face inches from the screen.

On the screen the hallway look deserted, yet there appeared to be a shimmer surrounding the door, as if the camera was picking up on the plasma waves, or whatever it was they were using to protect it. They sat transfixed as Larry finally came into frame, though it didn't look like him for a split second. His skin crawled and it was Peter who sucked in a breath. Stopping him from saying anything Olivia continued to watch the screen as Larry stepped up to the door, opened it and walked in. Beyond the door they got a flash of something that moved too quickly to be human made.

"I should have known." Peter breathed as he froze the image at Larry's face.

Olivia shook her head closing her eyes briefly. "Well, this explains everything." she muttered, glancing at Peter before back to the shape-shifter on the screen. "We know how they transform, so now we have to find Larry's body. Can you get a message to Astrid?" she asked, knowing Astrid would be able to find anything quickly.

Peter nodded, "Sure, I can send it now, and we have a scrambler handy somewhere." He replied a frown on his brow. "And I just might be able to fill Broyles in one the new information." He added as an after thought.

"Great; the sooner we solve this, the sooner I can be in my own bed." Olivia grumbled, stretching slightly before smiling sheepishly.

Instead of making a snappy comeback to that Peter just shook his head and stood up, picking up his prepaid cell phone and dialing a number before speaking softly into it. As he did so Olivia went through the images again, trying to see anything they might have missed. It would be obvious they'd have to do this at night, when the other guests were asleep; the less people who knew what was happening the better she thought as she watched "Larry" step out of the room and lock the door behind him. The main problem would be getting through the door; sure she had her lock picking tools with her, but it would look too suspicious to stand there for a minute picking it.

"Okay, Astrid will email us back and Broyles has been filled in." Peter's voice brought her back to the world around her and she looked up, a perplexed look on her face. Peter knew that look, "What are you thinking?" He asked, truly curious.

She shook her head, tilting it slightly as she looked back at the computer. "I don't know. How are we going to get past the door, it's locked. I know we have the lock picking tools handy, but I really don't want to look like I'm breaking in." she replied, voicing her concern.

Peter shrugged as he sat back down, draining his coffee. "I don't know. I can pick a lock in ten seconds, but I have a feeling there's someone behind that door. And honestly, with so many people in this hotel who have no idea there's a bomb, I don't want a loud ruckus." He explained, his arms crossing now, a serious look to his face.

"Well we can't do anything until Broyles tells us too; though knowing him he'd want this taken care of straight away." Olivia stated before closing the laptop and sitting back.

He didn't say anything but nodded, knowing there wasn't much to say anymore. They had to wait, plain and simple. Waiting was the hardest part of course, the not knowing what was going on, or how long the bomb would last. For all they knew, it would go off sooner rather than later, but there hadn't been any signs of activation yet. He was right in thinking they should wait until nightfall though; most of the patrons were either out or sleeping at night and he knew that if they were quiet and could get in the door, wait for "Larry" to come in, subdue him and deactivate the bomb everything would be good.

Of course something would go wrong, it always did. But he would try and make sure nothing happened; especially to Olivia. Peter knew she wasn't fully healed from her injuries inflicted Over There. There would be times when she looked stiff or winced and he had wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away. Watching her now Peter knew she was tired; he hadn't been sleeping well the pat few days, with him sleeping on the small couch on the other side of the room. He hadn't wanted to push her since their talk, giving her the space she needed.

The rest of the day was spent planning, hunched over blueprints and the laptops, trying to come up with a sound proof way of getting in, disabling the bomb and getting out without anyone knowing. As much as Olivia hated doing it, she handed over her spare gun to Peter, giving him a strict warning about using it. Strategizing had gone smoothly, and they had both fallen asleep on the bed, both too tired to move much more than in inch or so.

Evening of the last day dawned quickly for them both, receiving the 'okay' from Agent Broyles during the afternoon while they had been out in the gift shop pretending to be shopping for their friends. In reality they were shopping for Walter, who had begun to have an annoying new hobby, collecting walnut figurines. Luckily they were able to find the corniest one there and bought it, 'Tiffany' giggling incessantly as 'John' held her waist as he spoke about his aunt Freda. No one had a clue they were faking it; acting so perfectly that they couldn't even fool them at that point. Luckily for them both, the case would be solved that night and things could go back to normal.

No words were spoken as they prepared themselves for what was to come. Olivia had her work face on as Peter smirked, shaking his head at her. She frowned but said nothing as she stepped out, the gun safely in its holster at her waist. The shirt she was wearing was loose enough that no one would be able to detect a weapon and her jeans were flashy yet workable. She couldn't just go out and wear her work clothes when she was supposed to be on vacation.

"I hope you're ready for this club Tiff, I heard there's a disco lounge." Peter said, easily falling into step and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

Dipping his head down to hers he kissed her; it wasn't a normal girlfriend-boyfriend kiss; this kiss was something deeper than any of them knew. Olivia's eyes closed as she gripped his shirt to keep steady, forgetting where they were and what they were doing. He was the first to pull away, his eyes darker with lust.

To her surprise Olivia giggled, her face flushing as she nodded, "I have my dancing shoes on John. Think you can keep up with me?" she teased, her voice light and airy.

Smirking he bent his head down and murmured, "All night long sweetheart." which only got her giggling some more as they entered the elevator.

Peter hit the fifth floor button and Olivia stepped away, preparing herself for the panic attack Tiffany was about to have. Biting her lower lip she thought of things which would make her panic and soon enough her eyes were growing wide and she began breathing heavily.

"I want out of this elevator." she whispered, suddenly clinging to Peter's arm, voice shaking slightly.

Peter, for his part didn't react, just put his arm around her and held her as he nodded, "Okay, let me guess, memories? You were doing so well Tiff." he replied, his voice strong as he side-hugged her. Just as his hand went to hit the stop button the door opened, and they looked up to see they were on the fifth floor. "Come on sweetheart, we can take the stairs." he murmured softly, calming her down.

"I… I just can't handle elevators anymore John. I'm sorry." she breathed, clinging to his arm as they stepped out of the small box room watching the door close behind them.

"It's okay sweetheart, don't worry. A little exercise will do us both good." He stated a soft smile on his face as he watched her curiously.

Olivia's face was red as she continued the charade of panicking woman. She knew that it normally took minutes for a panic attack to fully leave and began making fake tears appear, which wasn't hard as she thought of Charlie. Thinking of him still hurt but she kept the hurt at bay, her mind focused fully on the door twenty feet away from them. Faltering slightly once they began to walk past, Peter easily kept his hold on her, easing her up against the door as her hand slipped into her pocket, grabbing the lock picking tools. Secretly handing them to him she looked up with shining eyes and muttered,

"Sorry, I need to rest for a moment."

Face full of concentration as he began picking the lock, her body blocking anything as her hands slipped around his neck to hold herself steady. There was a small click and the door opened slightly, but Peter put the picks back in her pocket before squeezing her sides.

"It's alright Tiff, never apologize for something you can't control." he said in a soft voice, loud enough for anyone to hear even though no one was around.

Quirking an eyebrow she nodded to him and he stealthily moved them into the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately she moved away from him, turning to look into the mystery room, gun out. Peter stood beside her, taking in everything from the hideous black carpeted floor to the white tiled walls and single table in the middle of the room, holding what looked to be a small circular device.

"That's it." Olivia whispered, her eyes flicking left and right as she tried to gauge if there was any other exits.

Peter nodded, his mind going back to the discussion he had with Walter before they had arrived at the hotel. All he had to do was get to the control panel, plug the small hole with plastic and then cut the green wire. Easy enough, a little too easy he thought, frowning slightly as something else caught his attention. A motion sensor which was beeping erratically.

"Liv, to your right." he whispered, hoping she'd get the hint before what he knew was going to happen happened.

Olivia turned, saw the detector and whirled around, just as the door burst open, 'Larry' standing there holding a weapon they'd only seen three times. The electric discharge energy weapon that could kill them both with two shots stared them down as 'Larry' closed the door, a blank look on his face.

"Hello Olivia, Peter." Larry said in a slightly strained voice.

Of course he would know they were undercover she thought, her gun trained on his head. A quick glance to Peter showed him the same way, slowly inching his way behind her for more cover, and to get to the machine.

"You won't stop us you know, we've been planning this for too long. The time for your universe is almost over. The time for the Secretary to take over is at hand." Larry spoke with vehemence in his voice, his dark eyes flashing as he moved the weapon from Peter back to Olivia and back again.

"Why do all evil people have to say their plans before we end up killing them? It's really annoying and quite frankly been done so many times before it's rather boring. How about a fairy tale? I mean you're going to kill us, so why not make us listen to snow white or something?" Peter exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he moved another half step towards the table. "Don't you guys have super heroes in your universe?" he asked shaking his head and smirking.

Olivia glared at Peter before turning her attention back to Larry, her eyes steely as he mocked her, waving the weapon she knew could seriously hurt them. While she knew this would happen, she hadn't expected it to happen this fast. A stand off between them and a shape-shifter brought her back to the last fight with Charlie before her bullet ended his life. Sure it wasn't her Charlie; it was a shape-shifter, but still. Shaking her head slightly she trained her gun at the shape-shifter's head, her face void of any emotions.

"You won't be the first shape-shifter I've killed." she declared, steel in her voice.

The shape-shifter laughed, "You got lucky the last time. He put the memories of that cop into his mind too quickly, became overwhelmed by the feelings. I haven't made that mistake." He replied, his voice slimy in the sense that it slithered out of his mouth.

Olivia didn't let it bother her; with a firm glare to the shape-shifter she held her gun straight at his forehead and fired. The blast echoed throughout the room, a flash of white the only thing she could see as shuffling noises resounded behind her. A small spot of mercury appeared in the center of the shape-shifter's forehead before he fell in a clump on the floor, his energy weapon scuttling away from him.

"You okay Peter?" She asked with a shaky breath.

For a moment there was nothing except a low humming sound and briefly she wondered if the energy weapon had discharged, hitting Peter. Images of a dead Peter flittered through her mind before she heard a low breath and turned around, tearing her eyes away from the shape-shifter to see Peter standing there with the cut wire in his hand. A slight smile graced his features as he dropped the wire, wiping a bead of sweat from his face.

"I'm okay, good shot. You really shouldn't piss them off before you kill them you know." He replied, a hint of smarminess in his voice.

Olivia rolled her eyes, sweeping the small room with her gun before putting it away. "Oh, and you mean you didn't piss it off with your little rambling? And besides I didn't even get a chance to say what I wanted." she retorted cocking an eyebrow.

"Well it doesn't matter. The bomb has been diffused, and as far as I can tell there are no other shape-shifters here. Or else they'd be all over us right now. I'm going to give Broyles the signal, this place will be swarming with agents in about…" he glanced down at his watch. "Five minutes." he finished smirking.

Olivia nodded feeling herself relax for the first time since this case began. It had been nearly impossible to even think of doing anything more than solving the case and figuring out if there were any more bombs. Now that they knew how to diffuse them, it would be easier to get rid of them. And now that they had a diffused bomb, Walter would be able to properly analyze it and find a way of detecting it without the use of undercover agents. Not that she didn't mine, but it would take too long if they had to stay like that for under a week.

"Come on, let's pack our stuff up." Olivia said a cheery hint to her voice as she gestured with her head towards the door.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Peter replied, knowing she'd say something now that they were not undercover.

"Call me sweetheart one more time and I'll shoot you." she stated as she headed for the lift.

Peter laughed out loud; checking to make sure everything was how it should be. Running a hand through his hair he stepped past the body and began following her into the lift. Smirking slightly he hit the button for the honeymoon suit, a twinkle in his eye.

"You know, technically we still have the room for one more night." he said conversationally.

Olivia smiled a half smile, a eyebrow quirking up slightly, "And just what are you suggesting?" she asked, a hint of something in her voice.

Taking her hand in his, his thumb caressed the top of hers as he leaned over, kissing her mouth. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." he replied, his voice shaking as he held in a chuckle.

Shaking her head she leaned over, her mouth inches from his ear. "I'm sure you can handle the paperwork while I go down to the spa and relax."

Before Peter could reply to that the door dinged open, Olivia slipped her hand out of his and grinned as she entered their suit, closing the door behind her leaving him standing in the doorway, the elevator door closing in on him.

_It is going to be a long _night he thought.


End file.
